Koldunskaya Druzhina
Koldunskaya Druzhina: Shapeshifting Army of the Sorcerer King 'is a really special Noble Phantasm possessed by Volga the Sorcerer as a Rider, Shielder or Caster-Class Servant. A mobile unit of knights, in other words a ''druzhina ''(coallition of warriors) who is famed for being under the wolf-flagged Sorecerer King and famous Bogartyr, Volga. Although it's not as strong as the coallition formed by the seven "''one men armies" possessed by Vladimir the Great, this group is a fearful knightly group. They're homunculi created by Caster using deceased animals when he was just three days old. He put them to test in a three night hunting, but even with provided information they were slower than him to understand and put to work the concepts and abilities learned through their Lord's "empirism" Origin and failed. Even if they're not fast enough to learn as their Master, summoned as a coallition of Heroic Spirits, their brainpower was fairly powered and they can receive instant information from his inate knowledge accumulation ability. All of them have knowledge about many types of magic and the magical energy is only used for ressurecting them through corpses of thirty thousand deceased animals. Volga is capable of acquiring magical energy from spirits in the nature around him, so the energy to maintain is not even counted as a burden for him or the Master, and once the soldiers can also use magecraft of the volvhs ''to repair, strengthen and maintain themselves in general, it is said that this is "''absolute Army Noble Phantasm with no cost at all". Caster can also create more of them by spending magical energy or acquiring a greater quantity of corpses. According to Caster, it is necessary to use a mass-unit equivalent to the mass of a sequence of warriors. Due his superior intelect and thinking capacity, he created all of them with personal characteristics both physically and mentally. Weapons Although their power is equal in power to Heroic Spirits, it's not the greatest trait of this Noble Phantasm, but also the ability to use non-human material, also known as animal parts, to conceptually generate weapons and amulets. Claws, beaks, fangs, shells and stings can become swords, daggers, arrows, axes, shields and spears or lances. Originally they would be normal weapons, but the presence of the Item Construction Skill enables Caster to construct weapons in the level of Broken Phantasms or even Noble Phantasms with limited capability. Varying in the quality of his Master and of his own knowledge, he can create constructs of a maximum Rank of C+ with a great concentration put into it. Through the Item Construction Skill and his Origin, it's possible to mass produce those weapons to arm his entire druzhina keeping the strongest or more tricky weapons to himself. Mental Characteristics They're mass produced special homunculi moved by Caster's will and originally would function better as a unit through his Charisma Skill fortifying the Already "OP" coallition. Their mental functions are stable and mentally connected to their Lord and to each other, similar to how ants and bees are connected between themselves and their queen, functionally being the most powerful army of nature. Not only that, but all of them originally had a high IQ on the level of human prodigies when in their time, but they were unable to live without their lord and ended their lives by means of killing themselves after he died. Once Caster is summoned as a Servant, they were summoned as his Noble Phantasm, something that "replicates the acquirement of knowledge instantaniously and skillfully put it into use", so their weakness that was something like 14 hours for complete recognition and tens hours for skillfully control the recently acquired abilities and information were changed to a 0.1 s for recognition and exactly 0.3 s for skillfully control the recently acquired abilities and information. The Military Tactics Skill is capable of accelerating the process to some of them, something like three of six soldiers who receives information instantaniously or - as caster himself believes, but is highly dubious of - even before their own Master dominated said Skills. Majority of Heroic Sprits would not withstand the strategic purpose of this Noble Phantasm. Females, although a minority in the army, are believed to be capable of receiving and mastering the information and abilities with a lower time gap than the majority of the males in ther druzhina. They also receive natural information of the Grail so in a battlefield they're the absolute information gathering technique, enabling Caster to instantly analyse enemies and discover their identities with easy as the army push them forward. All of them receive natural information of how to wield weapons and basic necessary knowldge to wield them perfectly, but they cannot match the ability of a master swordsman or spearman summoned as a Servant. As mentioned, Caster receives the information acquired by them too, but they cannot acquire information in the same way as him by themselves. Almost any of them have at least basic notions of slavic magecraft knowledge from the volvhs and there are great numbers in the middle of them who can act as magic casting and healing units in camp, also being capable of maintain themselves by magic supplying each others with magc energy gathered from natural spirits and some elemental species. Geting energy from the air isn't impossible. Originally they would follow him because he is a naturally charismatic person, but in this state they simply follow him because they see him as "our only King with no substitute". None of them have the slightest chance of betraying Caster or his Master, independent from their personal opinion. Physical Characteristics The soldiers are homunculi with high classification in body struture - even the most refined alchemist wouldn't be capable of replicate even a single imperfect copy of them, including in the list even the Einzbern who are specialized in the production of said species. Their physical building is the highest possible for a human build, so even if they weren't unskilled Servants they would have at least some chance to defeat a weak or medium rate Servant by their numbers and near infalible information gathering. They have necessary combat information for using their weapons and for unarmed combat to fight a Servant, but they cannot endure them unless they gather around it and attack in bands, shapeshift or use reinforcement magecraft to fortify themselves. Their bodies are capable of neglecting pain, so they probably will not give up in a battle, even the weakest of them. They have all different phsyical forms: some are gigantic, others are small, some are males, others females etc. They can also use the Shapeshift ability to turn into animals, but their shapeshifting lack the power of the EX-Ranked of their Lord. Caster can easily give them telepatic information to instantly turn into animals, but there is a little time gap of 0,2 s between the information acquired and the actual transformation. If out of combat, units will be capable of changing between forms more fluidly. Cooperative Unit Characteristics Although they doesn't have the numbers of King Iskandar's army, they have a better energy supply and no time limit, also their building and combat capabilities are higher with a information gapping higher as well. If both coallitions would be put one against other, it would be a equilibrated battle, but the probability of Volga's druzhina winning by time out would be far greater than the King's Army chances of annihilating them inside a limit of 1~4 minutes at maximum. They are classified as a Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm due the legend of their easy infiltration in the walls of Constantinople. There is no doubt that thirty of them could easily reduce almost any fortification to ashes during an assault. The information gapping and the existence of self-sustaining units that can provide magical energy to other soldiers in the druzhina turns them a near untouchable army to magic enemies while also giving them support to properly engage against Heroic Spirits by their own through Reinforcement. The fact that they can adapt to almost any situation nearly instantly enables a better control of the combat and crowd with their numbers. Volchiy Klik '''Volchiy Klik: Wolf Fang That Always Goes For The Throat is a weak Noble Phantasm created by Caster through his second Noble Phantasm. It's used as a normal weapon of his corps - an axe that like the fangs of a wolf will always target the throat of the enemy. It's not an actual powerful weapon and other than the said effect, it has no special trick and have no ability nor real durability. It's a useful tool in close combat capable of easily killing magi with no real difficult, but against a Servant that can easily block and control the fight once they notice the course of action of the blade. The axe just focus the throat, so proper using it would normally be unuseful in a normal battle, but the speed and strength of the attack once focusing the throat is amplyfied. There's also a technique, Letayushchiy Volchiy Klik: The Fly of the Bloodthirst Fang, that is used by throwing the axe forward. The axe will spin in the air, focusing the throats of any enemies around it's wielder and so being an impecable mean of killing a group of enemies or even surprising a enemy Servant. Zhalo Pchely Zhalo Pchely: Like a Bee, Kill After Death is a weak Noble Phantasm created by Caster through his second Noble Phantasm. It's used as a normal weapon of his corps - it simulates the death of a bee by stinging an enemy at the cost of it's own life. It basically activates in the instant of the death, granting a sure hit to the enemy and causing a severe pain through the excitement of neural activity in his body. The pain is not as powerful as the necessary to trample down a Servant, but it is likely to kill magi with easy, as well as reduce a Servant's capabilities for some time. It has absolutely no offensive power while the user still alive, yet, can wielded as a spear of great quality capable of withstanding blows of legendary weaponry on the level of Holy Swords and Demonic Spears. There's also a "martyr"-like technique used by sacrificing one's life to Raise the Rank of the Noble Phantasm to B+, so enabling it to be a serious treat and maybe even kill an enemy Servant. Said technique is highly useful but it's not something that Caster would normally ask one of his soldiers to do, due to being a debt he's not capable of taking in.